


Mindy's Good Place

by Chocolate3271



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: Mindy has passed the test and has gone to the good place.What does the Good Place look like for the former medium place resident?
Relationships: Mindy St Claire/Derek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Mindy's Good Place

She had passed. She had made it. Mindy St Claire had passed her test. She was now in the good place. Frankly, she was nervous. She wasn’t sure what the good place would be like. Just after her test ended she was standing next to a green door with Janet. 

“Congratulations Mindy.” Janet said. “You made it.” 

“Are you that Janet?” Mindy asks immediately. 

“Technically we’re all Janets but yes I am that Janet.” Janet explains with a gentle smile. 

Mindy looks at the green door in front of her. 

“Do you understand where you are?” Janet asks her. 

“The Good Place. I think.” Mindy responds. 

“Correct.” Janet said. “Well close actually. We are right outside it. When you go through this door, you’ll be in your personal good place.” 

Mindy responds with a nod taking in what she just learned. She wondered what was waiting for her beyond the door. She knew what her good place was but she wasn’t sure it would be waiting for her. 

“Before you go in.” Janet said. “I need to ask you something.” 

Mindy turns to look at her. 

“Typically former bad place residents have their memories erased of their time in the bad place. That being said, would you like to remember your time in the medium place?” Janet asks. 

“You know.” Mindy says. “I think I’ll hang onto them.” 

“Okay. It’s time.” Janet says. “Are you ready?” 

Mindy takes a long nervous breath. 

“I’m ready.” 

The door in front of her opened to a bright light. Holding her breath, Mindy steps through the door. 

The brightness faded from her vision as she and Janet stepped into a green field. In front of them was Mindy’s house from the medium place. From the garden in front to the pale yellow paint job. It was exactly how she remembered it. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Janet asks. 

Mindy nods as the two walk inside. 

Her living room was exactly how she remembered it. With a few small changes. The jukebox played all music, not just The Eagles. The beer from the tap was ice cold instead of warm and the bar pretzels were as salty as ever. A smile finds its way to Mindy’s face. She felt happier than she did in a long time. 

“Thank you Janet.” Mindy says. “Sincerely thank you.” 

“You earned it, Mindy.” Janet tells her. “There’s also a couple bags of coke in your bedroom.” 

“Oh yes.” Mindy says to herself. “Plans for later.” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Janet says. 

“Wait.” Mindy says. “There’s one more thing that’s not here.” 

Janet just smiles. 

“Yes, he is.” 

With a bing, Janet disappeared. Mindy looked around and standing near the bar was a not guy not a robot in a tuxedo. In his hand was a martini glass full of martini olives. 

“Derek.” Mindy says. 

“Mindy.” He responded while he was drinking his olives. 

For a moment neither moved. They just looked at each other for a moment. Then there was a movement. In a few steps Mindy was across the room and into his arms. 

While she moved into his arms, Mindy was gobsmacked at what she was doing. She had never done this to anyone. She had never felt this way about anyone else. In her time on earth she had no loved anyone. In the afterlife she had spent thirty years on her own in that little house. Each day was exactly like the one before it. The introduction video claimed this was a middle ground. It certainly didn’t feel like it. It was torture to be alone and know you would be alone for the rest of eternity. When Eleanor had shown up, things did change but then over and over again it became the same again. She had to explain to Eleanor everything again and again. Then one day he showed up. 

When first answered the door, Derek was nothing more than a robot with basic programing. They had shred intimacy right away, it was just the release she needed. Everything that was pent up inside her finally had an outlet to go to and for once she was feeling better. When she had found that plunger in the yard and could restart him at any time. After many pushes, he had morphed into the suit wearing, strange martini Derek that she liked the most. After watching Jason and Janet date during the experiment, it was a wake up call. She had come to the realization she loved Derek, however the problem was that she had pushed the button so much that he wasn’t the Derek she loved anymore. 

This new version was too philosophical and way too into himself. The feeling knowing she ruined the not man she loved was devastating and having the new and improved Derek around only reminded of what could have been. She could have had what Janet and Jason had but she blew it. When Eleanor convinced her to try for the good place, it gave her some hope. A little part of her really believed that her Derek would be there. A bigger part of her knew that, that Derek was gone forever but it was worth trying anyway. When she stood in front of the green doors with Janet every part of her was hoping he would be waiting behind it for her and someway, somehow here he was. Her Derek. She could have wondreed if he was creation by the good place but she knew in her heart that this was the real Derek.

Mindy feels his welcoming embrace, his arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. An unfamiliar but amazing feeling washes over Mindy. 

“Derek loves Mindy.” He gently whispers in her ear.

“Mindy loves Derek.” Mindy whispers back without hesitation. 

Her heart pounds as he lifts her chin and looks into her eyes. 

“Derek will kiss Mindy now.” 

As his lips connected with hers, a realization came to Mindy. This was it. This was where she wanted to be for the rest of eternity. Not in the little yellow house in the medium place but with him. As long as she was with him she was happy. Her good place was not a little house in paradise but with him. 

He is her good place.


End file.
